Don't You Believe
by Laura89
Summary: PG just to be safe, but most likely G. Harry finds out something about Ron and Hermione-or does he? RR


A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, and please don't be easy. If you don't like tell me! Just no flames. Also when you see this: ~*~ that means the point of view has switched. It's pretty easy to tell who is who though. Now, read on!  
  
Harry is a git. He blew up in Hermione's face and me, again. He does it all the time now. But this time, it was the worst of them all.  
  
Hermione and me were in the Common room doing homework. Harry suddenly walks in and huffs in the seat next to us. Hermione, the brilliant one, asked what was wrong.  
  
"Why don't you tell me? What have you two been doing?" he asks eyeing us. I had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Nothing, mate."  
  
"Oh really? Are you sure you aren't off in the Astronomy tower snogging or something? Because you two spend a lot of time together nowadays."  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about? You know Ron and I are just friends," said Hermione. "Has someone been telling you things about us?"  
  
"More like showing." He thrusts a photo at us.  
  
In it, Hermione and I are sitting by the lake, at night. We were real close together and then it dawned on me why Harry was fuming. We're making out, and look really into it.  
  
"Oh my." Hermione breathed.  
  
"Who gave this to you?" I ask.  
  
"So you are? Great. My two best friends go off at night, while I'm stuck here alone in the dark. "  
  
"Harry, please, you have to understand. Ron and I have nothing between us. You have to believe that. Whoever gave this to you did it as a cruel joke. They just do this so we were fighting and end up not being friends anymore," Hermione explained.  
  
"Doesn't look like a joke to me."  
  
"But Harry, anyone can take a old photo and transfigure it to their will. It's too simple," stated Hermione. Harry is still looking skeptical and I can tell he has some anger coming.  
  
"Don't you believe us, Harry? If we were to.get together, you would have been the first to known. But if you want to believe that picture, then go ahead. Believe some piece of paper instead of people who have been for you," I say. "You two are so unbelievable. I have this right here. And instead of defending yourself all you want to know is who gave it to you and what to believe. You could've told me, you know? Or has everything got to be a secret from me and then thrown on me at once? Because that's what it's been like all my life now. And I got the worst part this spring. My life is secrets and I do not like it. I don't care anymore, so have fun." He storms out the Common room and the portrait is slammed shut ("Don't slam so hard!")  
  
We sat there for a good 5 minutes thinking. Who would do such a thing? Well, Malfoy came first to mind, but Harry would know it wasn't true. Lately though, Harry has been acting weird. He constantly goes to Dumbledore at night, about something I don't know. And all summer, when he came back to Grimmauld Place, he shut himself up in Sirius' old room and didn't talk to anyone except for Lupin and Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione was staring at where Harry was. She looked on the verge of tears. And I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. How could he not believe his friends?  
  
~*~  
  
How could he? How could he believe a picture and not us? Where does he get off thinking that? I'll say one thing though; I don't like Ron and probably never will. We don't agree on anything, except for Harry. Like now.  
  
I do know that I have to find Harry and set things straight. I'm going to convince, even if it takes all night. I'll do what I have to do. We've been friends for 6 years and he doesn't trust us. He knows we never lie to him. And that we know no more than him. In fact, he probably knows more than we do. So why doesn't he trust us?  
  
"I'm going to find him," I tell Ron while leaving.  
  
"It's better you than me at any rate, good luck though," I hear him say. I'll need it. When I find him, he won't be too thrilled to see me.  
  
It's easy to know where Harry goes. Same place every time and he made the mistake of telling me. It's always the Room of Requirement to think. Mostly about Voldemort, but now it's about Sirius.  
  
Sirius' death hit him harder than I thought. He blames himself for the whole thing constantly. Even though Dumbledore took a lot of the blame. I guess that when someone that close dies, and you didn't get to know them very long, hurts like hell. It's pretty bad too. He never mentions him and if someone else does he looks down and you can tell he's resisting to cry; he also changes the subject so discretely you can hardly tell. But I can tell, and can tell much more. He goes around acting like Sirius is still alive, and everyday that goes by, he gets worse. The pain for him will never go away if he doesn't talk. And if he doesn't talk, he will not survive.  
  
~*~  
  
Why did they hide it? Did they think I couldn't handle it? Like I'm a baby or something? I want to believe them, but that's become harder than ever. With Sirius gone, I don't want anyone to get close to me anymore. I'm scared they'll be gone next. And I don't want all that pain and suffering to worsen. I wouldn't be able to cope. Like Ron and Hermione? Dumbledore and Hagrid, and Lupin? But Hermione would hit me the hardest. In the Ministry that scared me and I didn't know why then, but I do know and that changes everything.  
  
The worst thing about this room is that you can't lock the door. And I can hear footsteps outside and can immediately tell who it is-Hermione. She knows I'm here and I can't stop her from coming. She's just too stubborn about it. Hermione opens the door and walks over to me.  
  
"Hey," she says.  
  
"I know why you came, to make me believe you." She sits down next me.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, you're wasting your time because I do, just don't want to." She looks confused.  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to me why first."  
  
"Ok, then. I don't want to have anyone close to me anymore. If they do."  
  
".You're afraid they'll die on you?" she finishes for me.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Look at me, Harry," I turn my head to face her, "that's a risk you'll have to take. That's part of being friends. Everyone knows it. You just have to live with it and carry on."  
  
"I know, but if anything happened to the Weasley's, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and you, especially you. I just-I don't know what I'll do. You all mean so much."  
  
I may seem childish right now, but crying is the best thing I can think of. I haven't cried over this in awhile. And with Hermione here, it just felt better. She pulls me into a hug and I can tell she's crying too because she's shaking slightly.  
  
"Harry," she whispers, "you know that I'll never let that happen. You mean so much to me. Life without would be unbearable. I know that there's a prophecy and everything. I heard some of the Order talking about it. I don't know much about it: but you know, and you know what you have to do. Just remember that I care, and everyone else cares also."  
  
Letting her words sink in, felt better. Knowing people felt the same way, and that she did also. Now that I know, I won't be alone.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"What you said about life being unbearable without me, were you serious?"  
  
"Of course, Harry! You mean so much. And that I'd be at such a lose because I think I like you." She claps her hand over her mouth at what she just said.  
  
I smile back. "Don't worry, I do too."  
  
~*~  
  
Watching Harry, you learn that he thrives about the well being of others. I've been watching him to know what to teach him about the upcoming battle. And now, he finally let someone in after months of shunting others and mourning. I think he finally realized that he needs them, and not a bit too late.  
  
Luckily, Miss Granger was the one. She's known of the risks since she first befriended Harry, and knows that the risk became greater. This isn't a Lily and James either. Lily and James were slow on realizing, and hated each to begin with. But Harry and Hermione knew the risk beforehand and acknowledged it.  
  
Now Harry has someone, he's better off than I planned, "Just don't turn out in the end like Lily and James," I mumble.  
~End~ 


End file.
